


strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, takes place after the beach episode, ty lee is the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We can pretend Chen wasn’t your first now, okay?”Aka, Ty Lee rewrites Azula’s first kiss.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	strawberries

Peaceful. 

That’s how Azula felt at the moment. The soft sound of crashing waves soothed her soul momentarily. For once, her companion next to her was silent. Azula liked that. 

“Zula?” Well that was out the window, Azula supposed. 

“Hm?” Azula replied. 

“Did you mean what you said... when you said you were jealous of me?” Ty Lee spoke lightly, like she was scared to ignite Azula with her words. 

“I always mean what I say.” Azula replied, her words drowning in a bit too much confidence. “Why else would I say it?”

Ty Lee didn’t seem exactly content with the answer. “Oh.”

Azula exhaled softly, rolling her head as she asked, ”Why?”

“I just couldn’t imagine that. You being jealous, of anyone really.” Ty Lee’s words were soft. They made Azula’s heartbeat quicken. Well, any praise Ty Lee gave her made her heart race.. she would never admit that, though. 

“Only you.” Azula mumbled in reply, a rare occurrence. Her words sounded mushed, unclear. It was true though, only Ty Lee could make Azula feel the way she did. “I could only be jealous of you.” 

This made Ty Lee perk up, Azula noticed it. She also noticed the small spark in her eyes when she spoke, she hated the way it made her skin tingle (no, she didn’t). “You shouldn’t be.” 

“How many people have you kissed?” Azula asked, back to her usual demeanor. Though, deep down, butterflies swarmed in her stomach, part of her wished she could burn them away. Part of her loved the feeling. 

“A few.” Ty Lee hummed, breaking the eye contact between her and Azula to try and remember her list. “Taemin was my first. Lee, Banko, Ariko.... I dunno, 7?” 

“Ah.” Was all Azula replied with, her nails digging into the dirt beneath her. She resisted the urge to say something nasty, call Ty Lee a name, something. A weird feeling.. jealousy, maybe, dug into her chest, making her grit her teeth. 

“They weren’t that important though, really.” Ty Lee voice remained soft, reassuring in a way. She shifted to behind Azula, giving her a soft shoulder. It made Azula’s skin light up, it made her want to smile. “You still never told me who your first kiss was.”

Azula debated for a moment. Telling Ty Lee the truth could damage her in her eyes, make her look less than. But, in the moment, in this second, she didn’t care about her reputation. Just about Ty Lee, she was swarmed by different thoughts about her companion. She felt warm. “It was Chen.” 

This made Ty Lee freeze, just for a second. “I’m sorry, Azula. I wish I could change that for you.” 

Azula furrowed her brows, pulling herself away. Maybe this was a mistake. “I don’t want pity.” The words came out a bit harsher than she intended. 

If she’d reacted that way to anyone else, the moment would be over and done with. A distant what could have been. But, Ty Lee was too accustomed to Azula. “I don’t pity you, Azula. No one could ever pity a princess.” 

This caused Azula to untense, drawing herself into a sitting position. “Promise?” 

“Swear it, Zula.” Ty Lee smiled, matching Azula’s position. She reached for the other girl’s hand, intwining their fingers.

The two were silent for a moment, Azula realized how much she liked the smell of the beach. 

“Azula?” 

“Hm?” Azula turned her attention to face the other. 

And just like that, Ty Lee’s lips were attached to hers. She melted into the other, suddenly very aware of the fireworks going off in her stomach. 

Ty Lee pulled away first, a satisfied grin resting on her lips. “We can pretend Chen wasn’t your first now, okay?” 

“Yeah.. okay.” Azula agreed, a dazed smile written on her own features. 

Ty Lee tasted like strawberries. She liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> not very well written and unedited but it was just supposed 2 be short and cute while i write them something super long!


End file.
